DE 199 16 924 A1 discloses an optical display device of a selector lever arrangement with a selector lever mounted in the motor vehicle for shifting between different shifting states of a motor vehicle transmission, which selector lever can be pivoted along a shift gate from a first selector lever position into a second selector lever position. The optical display device has a plurality of display elements, which are arranged at different display positions, for displaying symbols unambiguously associated with the shifting states, a single one of these shifting states being associated with each display position. The current shifting state of the motor vehicle transmission is now optically highlighted, and the location at which this highlighting takes place depends on the location of the display element associated with the shifting state currently selected.
Such an optical display device is not always unambiguous and easy to understand and may therefore lead to irritations or operating errors.